ULTIMA OPORTUNIDAD
by moth13
Summary: Kate reconoce lo que siente por Castle y va en busca de su ultima oportunidad.
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 1

Durante el tiempo que Kate estaba en la UCI solo Jim y Josh tenía acceso a ella. Solo podían entrar un par de horas al día y Castle lo único que hacía era acompañar a Jim. Una de las veces en las que Jim estaba cansado le pidió a Castle que entrara por él. Cuando entro y la vio tan indefensa, conectada a las maquinas, no pudo evitar que se le cayeran las lagrimas. La cogió de la mano y la dio un beso en la frente, mientras la decía:

-Kate lucha por la vida, no nos hagas esto a los que te queremos.

En ese momento entro Josh, al ver a Castle no pudo evitar sentir rabia, y pensar que el siempre estaba en medio de los dos. Se acerco a él y le dijo:

-Tú no puedes estar aquí, tú no eres ni de la familia.-Con rabia contenida

-Jim me pidió que pasara yo, por eso estoy aquí.

-Pues ya te puedes ir, ya estoy yo aquí para estar con ella, para eso soy su novio.

Castle vio que Josh estaba muy dolido con él, y prefirió hacer caso, volvió a darla un beso en la frente y sin que se Josh lo oyera la dijo al oído.

-Aunque yo no sea nada para ti, tu para mí lo eres todo, yo estaré siempre.

Castle se separo se despidió de Josh, cuando llego a la puerta.

-Castle, no quiero que vuelvas, yo estaré con ella y con su padre, mientras ella esté aquí, haré todo lo posible por que tu ni pises el hospital.

Castle le miro, después miro a Kate y con lágrimas en los ojos salió del hospital.

Pocos días después de que Josh le hubiera pedido que no volviera al hospital y después de mucho pensar en lo que iba hacer ahora, decidido ir a la comisaría para despedirse de todos.

Cuando llego a la comisaría Lannie, Esposito y Ryan estaban allí charlando al verle todos se levantaron para ir hacia él con una sonrisa, pero Lannie noto que el chico escritor estaba muy triste, además llevaban días sin saber nada de él, aunque le habían llamado el nunca contestaba a las llamadas, incluso Esposito había estado en su casa y el no había abierto la puerta.

-Dichosos los ojos que te ven chico escritor- Dijo Lannie para ver si así le sacaba una sonrisa.

-Sí, bueno he estado muy liado con el final del tercer libro y bueno…..-Le dio una sonrisa a Lannie, mientras que esta le miraba como diciéndole "sé que me mientes"

-Hey Castle, ¿has decidió que ahora seremos nosotros tu musa? –Dijo Esposito.

-Pero solo hasta que vuelva Beckett –Dijo Ryan

-No chicos, la verdad, es que he venido para despedirme, ya no volveré a la comisaría, creo que ha llegado la hora de que os deje en paz, ya tengo suficiente documentación como para escribir 50 libros de Nikki Heat.

-Pero….-Todos los dijeron al unísono

-¿Y cuando vuelva Beckett? –Pregunto Ryan

-Tampoco, creo que las cosas entre nosotros han cambiado y creo que ella es la que mas de acuerdo estará en la decisión que he tomado. Solo espero que no me guarde ningún rencor, por lo que tuve que hacer aquel día. Espero que entienda que lo hice por salvarle la vida, aunque tampoco lo logre. –Esto último lo dijo mirando al suelo, con auto reproche.

Lannie no podía evitar ver que la tristeza de Castle le estaba dejando en una profunda culpa.

-Castle, tú no tienes la culpa de lo que ha pasado, Kate es una cabezota, y nadie pensaba que en un funeral la intentaría matar de nuevo. Así que deja de decir bobadas.

Castle no quería alargar mucho la despedida, y empezó a dar abrazos a Esposito y Ryan.

-Pero vendrás a mi boda ¿no?

-Lo intentare- Contesto Castle

-Como que lo intentaras hermano, a la boda de un amigo no se puede faltar. –Dijo Esposito

-Bueno, es que he decidido dejar el país, me voy durante un tiempo, aunque no lo tengo todavía muy claro dónde.

-¿Cómo? –Volvieron a decir los tres

En ese momento Esposito tuvo una llamada, había un caso, y se tenían que marchar. Le pidieron a Castle que fuera con ellos, pero este se negó y se despidió de ellos, prometiéndoles que los llamaría.

Cuando los chicos salieron, Castle se quedo a solas con Lannie.

-¿Tu no vas? –Pregunto Castle

-No, hoy es mi día libre, solo había venido a traer unos papeles que Javier se había dejado en casa. ¿Te apetece que tomemos algo y hablamos?

-La verdad Lannie, es que no me gustan las despedidas, y ahora mismo no tengo muchas ganas de ha…..- Antes de que terminara la frase Lannie había cogido a Castle por el brazo y se lo llevaba en dirección al ascensor.

-Vamos a tomar algo y hablar chico escritor, y esto no es una pregunta, esto es una orden.

Llegaron a un bar donde estaba muy tranquilo, se sentaron en la mesa que había en la esquina, para que no les molestara nadie y pudieran hablar, pidieron y cuando la camarera les trajo el café, Lannie ya no aguanto más.

-Chico escritor, a mi no me engañas, dime porque te vas

-Ya te lo he dicho, tengo documentación suficiente para…..- Lannie le corto de nuevo.

-Castle, te conozco un poquito para saber que me estas mintiendo, así que haz el favor de decirme la verdad o tendré que sacar el bisturí.

Castle trago saliva, y con una mirada triste empezó hablar.

-No sé por dónde empezar, Doctora.

-¿Qué tal si empiezas por esa tontería de Kate estará de acuerdo con que te vayas, y que paso algo entre los dos? –Con todo lo que había pasado aquel día, Kate no le había contado nada.

-El día que murió el Capitán, Beckett y yo discutimos, y me dijo que habíamos terminado, se que después fue al Capitán para que me echará de la comisaría, y después me presente en el hangar. La obligue a que saliera de allí, para que no la mataran.

-Por eso mismo, ella recapacitara, solo tienes que esperar a que ella despierte y poder tener una charla. Aunque yo creo que hay más y tú no quieres contármelo. ¿No es así?

-Si han pasado muchas más cosas, pero te equivocas, si quiero contártelas,

-¿Entonces?- Dijo Lannie

-Cuando la dispararon y vi que tenía un disparo en el pecho, pensé que la había perdido para siempre, la dije que la quería, que la amaba y ahora estoy….

-¿Arrepentido?

-No arrepentido, sino tengo pánico a lo que pueda pasar, se que ella está con Josh y yo no podría ahora que le contado mis sentimientos, verla con ese mamarracho.

-¿Mamarracho? Josh es una persona encantadora, además creo que cuando Kate despierte se dará cuenta de que ella también te quiere y le dejara.

-Yo no lo creo, creo que me odiara, por lo que hice, y ella no dejara a Josh, ya que el va estar a su lado y yo me habré ido lejos. Como el me dijo.

-¿Cómo él te dijo? No lo entiendo. Castle me estás diciendo….- Castle la corta para seguir él

-Hace unos días Jim me dejo entrar a ver a Kate, y cuando estaba dentro, Josh llego y me dijo que yo no era nadie para estar ahí, que saliera de la habitación, y después me pidió que no volviera mas, ni siquiera por el hospital.

-Pero será…-Dijo Lannie cabreada.-Bueno eso es ahora Castle, se que en cuanto Kate se enteré le mandara a Haití con sus enfermitos.

-No se va a enterar porque yo no se lo voy a decir y tu tampoco. Quiero que ella sea feliz, aunque no esté a mi lado. Y por eso he tomado la decisión de irme fuera del país.

-Castle, ella tiene que enterarse de todo lo que tú me has contado sobre Josh, se que ella no aguanta a un tío que hace eso y menos a ti, aunque no te lo creas, se que ella te quiere y te aprecia, más de lo que ella misma pueda expresarte.

-Lannie, no me vas hacer cambiar, solo te pido que cuando ella despierte la des esta carta, en donde la explico y la agradezco por todos estos años.- Él la entrega la carta se levanta deja unos dólares, la da un beso y un abrazo, mientras la dice, "cuida de ella". Después se marchar.


	2. Chapter 2

Hace ya mucho que este fic lo escribi, hay personajes que ya no estan en la serie. Espero que les guste y no se corten en comentar

CAPITULO 2

Dos meses después, nadie sabía nada de Castle, era como si la tierra se lo hubiera tragado, incluso ni de Martha y Alexis se sabía mucho.

Alexis estaba en la universidad y Martha se había trasladado a los Ángeles por una obra de teatro que la habían ofrecido.

Kate había despertado hacia unos días, y aunque no podía todavía recibir visitas, solo las de su padre y Josh. Tenía muchas ganas de poder ver a todos, y sobre todo a Castle, quería y necesitaba hablar con él. Ella había preguntado por todos a Josh y a su padre, y les había pedido que le dejaran su móvil para poder hablar al menos por teléfono con ellos y oír sus voces, ella sabía que los chicos preguntaban por ella a su padre todos los días, del que no sabía nada era de Castle y cada vez que le preguntaba a Josh o a su padre siempre esquivaban la conversación y terminaban hablando de otra cosa.

Con el paso de los días los médicos dejaron que tuviera visitas, ella estaba deseando que todos pasaran a verla y poder hablar con todos. Esa misma tarde los chicos pasaron a visitarla.

-Hola jefa, no crees que ya era hora de que despertaras y poder venir a verte, o ¿es que no quieres ya nada de nosotros?- Dijo Esposito sonriendo

-Pues me lo estuve pensando, pero luego pensé que vosotros no podrías hacer nada sin mí, serias un auténticos desastres.- Kate abrió los brazos esperando que la dieran un abrazo, los chicos se acercaron y la abrazaron tan fuerte que ella sintió dolor- ¡Ay! No apretéis tanto que todavía me duele.

-Beckett, ¿dónde está la auténtica Beckett? esa que no demostraba su dolor y sentimientos, devuélvenosla.- Ryan se reía de su comentario

-Soy la misma, lo que pasa que me alegro tanto de volver a veros.

Durante un largo rato hablaron de los casos más raros que habían tenido durante todo este tiempo, de los cambios que había habido con la nueva Capitana. Y de repente Kate pregunto:

-¿Y Castle donde está, no os ha ayudado en ningún caso?-Los chicos se miraron e hicieron un gesto que no paso desapercibido para Kate- ¿Qué pasa, le ha ocurrido algo a Castle?

Justo cuando Ryan estaba a punto de contestar a la pregunta apareció Lannie y los dos chicos respiraron aliviados al verla. Con la llegada de Lannie la conversación tomo otro rumbo y ellos se sintieron aliviados de no tener que decirle donde estaba Castle.

Esposito y Ryan decidieron que ya era hora de marcharse y dejar a las chicas solas. Se despidieron de Kate con un beso y prometieron volver al día siguiente.

Lannie y Kate se quedaron solas.

-Lannie, déjame tu móvil por favor, necesito hacer una llamada. Mi padre me ha estado dando largas para que no pudiera llamar, pero necesito hacer esa llamada.

-¿Y que es esa llamada tan importante o para quién? Si se puede saber- ella saco el móvil y se lo acerco para dejárselo.

-Necesito hablar con Castle, necesito saber porque no ha venido a verme todavía, porque no ha preguntado por mí. Ya que ninguno, me dice lo que pasa con él, todos evitan sacarle en conversación y cuando pregunto por él, todos cambian o se marchan.- Lannie instintivamente retiro su móvil, y se lo volvió a guardar en su bolso.- ¿Tú también me vas hacer lo mismo?

-No. Yo te voy a decir lo que pasa con Castle. Pero tendrá que ser cuando tú ya estés mejor.

.Vamos Lannie, deja de tratarme como una estúpida o una niña. Cuéntame lo que pasa o si no lárgate y no hace falta que vuelvas hasta que no quieras contarme lo que ocurre.

-Si te lo cuento me tienes que prometer que no harás ninguna estupidez hasta que estés del todo recuperada. Al menos prométeme que no intentaras salir corriendo de la cama ahora.

-¡Dios! Lannie, me estas asustando, ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Qué le ha ocurrido a Castle? ¿Está bien?

-Cálmate, no te asustes, no le ha pasado nada, solo prométeme lo que te he pedido.

-Lo juro –Kate levantaba su mano derecha como si estuviera de testigo en un juicio.

-¿Katie se puede saber a qué viene ese repentino interés por el chico escritor?- intento bromear Lannie.

-Lannie, quieres empezar de una vez – Dijo Kate mirando a su amiga con cara de pocos amigos.

-Bueno no te pongas así, ya empiezo, ya.- Lannie cogió una silla y se sentó lo más cerca posible de su amiga.- Castle no sabemos nada de él, desde hace unos dos meses, vino un día a comisaría para despedirse y desde entonces no sabemos nada más de él.

-¿Cómo? Y no se os ha ocurrido ir a su casa y preguntar a Martha o Alexis.

-Pues claro que se nos ha ocurrido, pero ninguna de ellas está en Nueva York, Alexis se fue a la universidad y Martha está en Los Ángeles, haciendo una obra de teatro. Esposito le ha llamado varias veces pero siempre tiene el teléfono apagado, y aunque le dejemos mensajes no contesta.

-Mierda no me acordaba que me he tirado unos meses dormida. Pero aun así, no entiendo por qué hace esto Castle.-Dijo Kate un poco decepcionada con él

-Amiga Katie, ¿tu recuerdas todo lo que paso el día que te dispararon y la noche de antes?

-Claro, como lo voy a olvidar.

-Para asegurarme de que te acuerdas de todo, cuéntamelo.

-Bueno pues Castle se presentó en casa, discutimos, el luego estaba en el hangar y evito que me mataran, pero mataron al capitán.

-Eso fue el día que mataron al capitán, pero ¿qué hay del día del entierro, cuando te dispararon?

Kate se ruborizo y miro hacia abajo, al pensar que le tenía que contar eso, a su amiga, y que la preguntaría por sus sentimientos.

-Bueno todo fue muy rápido y la verdad solo me acuerdo de estaba dando el discurso y mire a Castle, después sentí un dolor muy fuerte en el pecho y sentí como Castle decía mi nombre, poco después estaba en el suelo, Castle frente a mí y…..- Se mordió el labio inferior y miro hacia abajo.

-¿Y…. Katie que más? –Lannie no estaba dispuesta que ella no siguiera contándole.

-Y me dijo: "I love you, Kate". Entonces fue cuando sentí que el corazón me dejo de doler y ya no recuerdo más. Hasta el día que desperté en el hospital.

-Y ahora qué sabes lo que siente él por ti, ¿tú sabes lo que sientes por él?

-Si lo sé, lo sé desde que los dos nos fuimos a Los Ángeles a investigar sobre la muerte de Roy –Kate le conto todo lo que había pasado, cuando volvió abrir la puerta.

-¿Y qué vas hacer ahora? Por qué no sabemos nada de él. Solo que tenía la intención de abandonar el país durante un tiempo y…..

-¿Qué se ha ido fuera del país? Pero ahora sí que no entiendo nada, Castle no se iría aunque yo le rechazara, ante todo ha sido un amigo y siempre ha estado conmigo-Kate se quedó pensativa y después dijo- Menos estos meses, desde que me dispararon.

-No ha podido estar porque no le han dejado, porque sé que él estaría a los pies de la cama si el pudiera, pero no lo dejaron. –dijo Lannie con todo de enfado.

-Mi padre y Josh me dijeron que solo pasó a verme una vez y ya nunca más volvió a pasar, ni siquiera paso por el hospital o llamo a ninguno de ellos para preguntar por mí.

Estas palabras hicieron que Lannie se enfadara, y se levantara como si tuviera un resorte en la silla. Kate la miro y vio que estaba muy enfadada.

-Mira Katie, le prometí a Castle que nunca te diría esto, pero me parece muy injusto no decir lo que realmente paso. El día que entro, Josh le prohibió que volviera a acercarse a ti, incluso al hospital, él no llamaba a tu padre, porque sabía Josh se terminaría enterando, nos preguntaba a nosotros o mandaba a Alexis a que me llamara a mí, para saber de ti.

-¿Josh le hecho del hospital?- Kate no podía creer lo que oía.

-Sí, y Castle entonces después de mucho pensarlo, decidió dejar la comisaria, y apartarse de todos. Por eso se fue del país.

Kate no pudo evitar que se le cayeran las lágrimas, por una parte estaba con Josh y con Castle, uno por haberla engañado y con Castle porque sentía que le había perdido, y no sabía por dónde empezar a buscarle.

Lannie la abrazo y la beso en la frente para que su amiga se calmara.

-Katie, cálmate toma el móvil, llámale, o mándale un mensaje y dile que has despertado, puede que así el mismo venga a verte.- Lannie saco su móvil del bolso y vio la carta que Castle la había dado para entregársela a Kate.- Tomo Katie esta carta me la dio el chico escritor antes de que se fuera, me hizo prometer que te la daría cuando despertaras, ya que la otra promesa no la cumplí.

Kate cogió el sobre con la carta y vio que iba dirigida a ella, la letra era de Rick, entonces pensó que mejor la leería y después intentaría contactar con él.

Lannie se dio cuenta de que Kate estaba cansada y necesitaba estar a solas con esa carta. Entonces decidió que era hora de marcharse, ella abrazo y beso a Beckett, cuando llego a la puerta Kate la volvió a llamar.

-Lannie, gracias por todo, ¿puedes hacerme un favor?

-Sabes que sí, dime que necesitas

-Que vayas a mi casa y cojas mi móvil, el que tenia de repuesto con la tarjeta, por más que se lo he pedido a mi padre y a Josh, no me lo han querido dar. Y no les digas nada.

-Ok, si puedo esta misma tarde te lo traigo.

-Gracias de nuevo Lannie.-Lannie salió de la habitación.

Kate se quedó sola, con la carta de Castle, ella se la acerco para ver si olía al perfume de Castle, pero debería llevar demasiado tiempo en el bolso de Lannie, ya que olía a su perfume.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3

Después de dar vueltas y vueltas al sobre, decidió que era hora de abrir la carta.

"Hola Detective

Me hubiera gustado estar ahí cuando despertaste, pero no pudo ser. Sería la última persona que querrías ver en ese momento.

Solo te escribo estas líneas para decirte que siento todo lo que paso.

Siento haberme puesto como me puse en tu apartamento, no tenía derecho hablarte así, pero estaba realmente preocupado por ti, y no quería que te pasara nada. Después el Capitán me llamo para que fuera a por ti al hangar y me conto que habías ido a hablar con él para que me echaran de la comisaria, te pido perdón por haberte hecho venir conmigo a la fuerza, en el hangar, era la única formar de salvarte, aunque sé que me odiaras por ello. Espero que me perdones algún día.

Cuando despiertes, ya sabrás que no estoy, decidí marcharme lejos, ya que tú se lo pediste al Capitán, yo respetare tu decisión, no quiero ser un estorbo, ya no tienes que preocuparte por mí.

Espero que seas feliz junto a Josh y que olvides algún día todo lo que paso y puedas perdonarme.

Para mí siempre serás la extraordinaria Kate Beckett.

ALWAYS, RICK CASTLE "

Cuando termino de leer la carta, tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, no podía parar de llorar, le dolía el corazón, no por el disparo, sino porque sentía que se le había roto, sentía que había perdido al hombre de su vida. Al instante que pensó eso, se dio cuenta que Castle llevaba razón con respeto a lo que hacía con Josh, solo había sido una forma de tener una excusa para estar alejada de él, pero ya no quería estar más alejada, necesitaba hablar con él. ¿Pero dónde estaría? ¿Cómo lograría contactar con él? ¿La contestaría a sus llamadas?

Después de tanto esfuerzo emocional y psicológico Kate se quedó dormida, con la carta entre sus brazos.

Horas más tarde despertó, al ver que Lannie, había entrado en la habitación y la llamaba para que despertara. Una vez que se despejo se incorporó en la cama y guardo la carta bajo la almohada.

Lannie le entrego el móvil y se marchó, solo había ido a llevarle, ella tenía trabajo y no podía estar mucho tiempo fuera.

Kate marco el número de Castle pero lo único que obtuvo fue la señal de teléfono apagado. Le mando un mensaje diciendo "Desperté y tú no estabas, necesito que hablemos".

Habían pasado varios días desde que ella le había mandado el mensaje y no había tenido ninguna respuesta. Así que decidió llamar a Alexis.

-¿Quién es?

-¿Alexis? Soy Kate

-Sí. ¿Kate?, ¡oh dios mío!¿Cómo estás?, has despertado, ¿qué tal te encuentras…- Alexis no paraba de hacer preguntas, estaba visiblemente emocionada por la llamada de Beckett.

-Estoy muy bien, hace más de 15 días que desperté y si no pasa nada este mismo fin de semana me dan el alta y podré ir para casa.

–Siento mucho no haber estado allí, pero de repente mi padre decidió que teníamos que irnos y…- Kate la interrumpió.

-No pasa nada Alexis, lo entiendo, solo llamo para pedirte un favor.

-Si dime.

-Necesito hablar con Castle, le mande un mensaje hace unos días y no me ha contestado.

-Kate si le mandaste el mensaje al móvil, no te va a contestar nunca, cambio de móvil, y solo lo utiliza para llamarme a mí y a mi abuela, se ha aislado del mundo, se pasa el día tirado en su silla, escribiendo y aunque él no sabe que yo le he visto, de vez en cuando llora.

-¿Podrías darme o decirme donde está, necesito hablar con él?

-Lo siento Kate, pero no puedo, me hizo jurar que no se lo diría a nadie.

-¿Podrías entonces darle un mensaje de mi parte?

-Si claro que sí, pero no te aseguro que vayas a obtener alguna respuesta.

-Lo sé, pero tengo que intentarlo. Necesito que le digas que he despertado, que he leído la carta y necesito hablar con él.

-De acuerdo yo le doy tu mensaje. Bueno Kate tengo que dejarte, debo entrar a clase. Dentro de unos días te llamare para ver que tal estas, y espero que mi padre te conteste.

-Gracias por todo Alexis, espero tu llamada, no te preocupes, tu solo dale el mensaje.

Una vez que se despidieron Alexis mando un mensaje a su padre al móvil. "Papa, Kate ha despertado, me llamo para pedirme que te lo diga, que leyó tu carta y necesita hablar contigo".

Castle estaba concentrado escribiendo el comienzo de su última novela, cuando sonó su móvil y vio que era un mensaje de su hija, al abrirlo y ver lo que ponía, no puedo evitar que le diera un vuelco el corazón.

En meses no había tenido contacto con nadie de la comisaria, había cambiado de móvil, solo para evitar que nadie se pudiera poner en contacto con él, pero nunca había pensado en que la misma Kate Beckett encontraría la forma de hacerle llegar un mensaje. No había pensado en que ella llamaría a su hija.

Se levantó y dio vueltas por toda la habitación, miraba el móvil, y una parte de su corazón le decía llámala, la otra decía, deja que sea feliz con su novio, ella solo quiere ser tu amiga.

Después de dar muchas vueltas y pensarlo mucho, decidió seguir con lo que había pensado hacía ya tres meses, no volvería a verla, ni tener contacto con ella, la dejaría ser feliz con el hombre que ella había decidido. Cogió el móvil y contesto a su hija "gracias Calabaza, pero estoy muy ocupado". Dejo el móvil y volvió a escribir.


	4. Chapter 4

Díganme si les gusta o no. Se agradecen los comentarios.

Voy a dedicar este capitulo a Rukia Kurosaki-Chan por leer y comentar el fic. Muchas gracias.

CAPITULO 4

Ese mismo fin de semana, como había dicho el medico había dicho, Kate obtuvo su alta médica, ya podía irse a casa, aunque todavía tenía que tener reposo pero ya podía ir empezando a caminar, a salir a la calle, pero no haciendo muchos esfuerzos.

Ya tenía todo preparado para irse a casa, solo esperaba que su padre o Lannie vinieran a por ella, pero lo que no esperaba es que se presentara Josh a por ella y quisiera llevársela a su casa para cuidarla.

-Josh, no es necesario que lo hagas, yo estaré muy bien en mi casa, mi padre y Lannie se pasaran para sí necesito algo.

-Kate claro que es necesario, yo creo que es hora de que demos el siguiente paso.-Josh se acercó y la cogió por la cintura.

Beckett no pudo evitar que se le notara que eso le hacía ponerse incomoda. Y cuando Josh fue a besarla, ella le quito los brazos de su cintura y se apartó lo más lejos que pudo.

-Lo siento Josh, pero prefiero estar sola en casa. Y no creo que debamos dar más pasos, bueno mejor pensado si, el paso que daremos será el no volvernos a ver más.

-¿Cómo? ¿Esto a que viene Katie? No lo entiendo, si necesitas estar sola, yo te dejo en tu casa, pero no creo que debamos…- Kate se enfada al oír que la llama como su padre.

-No me llames Katie, así solo me lo llaman mi padre y Lannie, nadie más.

-Perdona no pensé que te sentaría tan mal, ¿o es que ahora todo lo que yo hago te molesta?- Lo dijo con cierta ironía diabólica.

-Si me molesta, que me llames Katie, que hables por mí, que decidas quien puede o quien no pertenecer a mi vida. Me molesta.

-¿Kate de que hablas, no sé de qué me estás hablando?- Josh no sabía porque decía eso.

-No te acuerdas, ¿se te ha olvidado lo que le dijiste a Castle?

-Ah, todo esto es por él, te recuerdo que en tres meses no ha venido a verte, ni se ha dignado a preguntar por ti a tu padre, salió corriendo cuando vio que su musa podía morir y él se quedaba sin sus puñeteros libros. Hace tres meses que no sabes de el y todavía le defiendes. ¿Qué pasa, tanto le quieres?- Al escuchar todo lo que había dicho Josh sobre Castle su rabia iba en aumento, sobre todo sabiendo que Castle no había vuelto al hospital por que el mismo le obligo a hacerlo.

-Sí, le quiero. Y no te olvides de que él no ha venido a verme porque tú le dijiste que lo hiciera, le echaste de la habitación, del hospital y de mi vida.- Josh estaba estupefacto, no sabía cómo reaccionar, ni a lo que acababa de decir Beckett o al "Si le quiero".- ¿Qué te creías que no me iba a enterar? ¿Quién crees que eres tú para decidir por mí?

-Soy tu novio-contesto Josh muy enfadado- Y él solo venía a tocar las narices. Pero claro, ahora entiendo que tú siempre estuvieras hablando de él.

-Pues si ya lo sabes y lo entiendes, márchate y déjame, tú y yo hemos terminado-Esto último lo dijo con tanta rabia que le recordó al día que se lo había dicho a Castle.

-Si eso es lo que quieres, Adiós Kate, espero que el mono escritor te haga feliz.

-No es un mono y estoy segura de que seré feliz junto a él.

Cuando Josh cerró la puerta, Kate no pudo parar de llorar durante un largo rato, pasaron los minutos y cuando estuvo más tranquila llamo a Lannie, la conto todo lo que había sucedido y la pidió que fuera a por ella al hospital, no se sentía con fuerzas de coger un taxi.

Lannie llego y se encontró con Kate sentada en una silla, aun lloraba.

-Lo siento Katie, pero el tráfico está fatal.

-No te preocupes Lannie, solo llévame a casa, estoy muy cansada.

Durante todo el trayecto Beckett fue durmiendo y Lannie no quiso molestarla. Ya tendrían tiempo de hablar y podría preguntarla por sus sentimientos.

Una vez en el apartamento, Kate se fue directa al sofá, se tumbó con intención de dormir hasta el día siguiente.

-Kate haz el favor de levantarte ahora mismo, tienes que comer algo y tomarte tus pastillas, voy a pedir al chino que hay en la esquina, así nos lo traerán antes y podrás dormir después. –Lannie la coge de las piernas con cuidado y hace que esta se siente en el sofá.- ¿Porque llorabas cuando llegue al hospital?, si lo que querías era decirle la verdad a Josh, a se lo has dicho.

-Lo sé pero me siento mal, sobre todo cuando le dije a su cara que quiero a Castle.

-¡¿Qué le dijiste que? –Lannie abrió los ojos todo lo que pudo.

-Lo que has oído, en un momento de la discusión me pregunto que si yo quería a Castle y le dije que sí, que le quería y a él prácticamente no le soportaba.

-Bueno todo se pasara, el tiempo curará las heridas de Josh.-Trajo hasta ella a Kate y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

-¿Y ahora qué hago? Para una vez que estoy segura de lo que siento, Castle ha desaparecido, no quiere ni hablarme, ni siquiera ha contestado a los mensajes que le deje.

-Tranquila, lo que vamos hacer, es primero comer y después descansaras un poco. Cuando estés descansada, ya verás como todo lo vemos con otra perspectiva.

Kate asintió con la cabeza y cogió su móvil para llamar al chino. Poco después estaban las dos sentadas comiendo y hablando de lo buena que era la comida. Más tarde Kate se tomó las pastillas y Lannie la dijo que era hora de dormir un rato, que más tarde pasaría.


	5. Capítulo 5

Espero que les guste, se agraden los comentarios.

CAPITULO 5

Se despertó horas después y estaba sola en su apartamento, intento dormir un poco más pero no podía, daba vueltas en la cama, solo pensar que Castle no sabía dónde estaba y que él no sabía que estaba sola, que había dejado a Josh. Él tenía que saberlo.

Encendió su portátil y se metió en el twitter para ver si él decía algo. Hacia unos dos meses que él no escribía, pero aun así ella le mando un mensaje privado, tenía que intentarlo.

"Si me quieres vuelve, por lo menos dame la oportunidad de hablar".

Mientras esperaba con ansias la respuesta, que no llego. Ella empezó a mirar la información que venía sobre Castle en Internet. Se metió en su página Web después de mirar mucho, vio que dentro de dos días habría una firma de libros, entonces pincho para informarse y saber exactamente donde era, estaba dispuesta a ir. Aunque fuera lo último que hiciera, pero necesita que el supiera que ella le quería y que estaba dispuesta a estar con él, si es que el aun quería estar con ella.

La firma de libros iba a tener lugar en el Prudencial Center de Boston a las 5 de la tarde, se miro el reloj y hizo cálculos, podría llegar en el coche, pero se sentía demasiado cansada para hacer el camino, tendría que ir ella sola y no decírselo a nadie, ya que no la dejarían ir. Además sino salía bien, no quería que los chicos se enteraran, lo que iba hacer era exteriorizar sus sentimientos y no sabía si iba a ser capaz de que los chicos se burlaran de ella mas tarde.

Miro a ver si había vuelos para Boston y un hotel para poder dormir aunque fuera solo unas horas.

Después de conseguir todo, el vuelo, el hotel, cogió una mochila y la lleno con ropa, lo imprescindible para un par de días. Su vuelo salía hoy a las 2:55 de la tarde y llegaría a las 16:10 al aeropuerto. Todavía le quedaban unas horas hasta que saliera hacia el aeropuerto, se hizo un café y se tumbo en el sofá.

Unas horas más tardes se despertó, le quedaban solo dos horas para salir hacía el aeropuerto, repaso todo lo que llevaba en la mochila para no olvidarse de nada y escribió una nota para Lannie. Cuando llegara por la tarde, ella ya estaría en Boston, sabía que si la decía que se iba, no la dejaría, la diría que estaba loca y que en su estado no podía hacer esa locura. Pero ella necesitaba hablar con Castle, necesitaba hacerlo y estaba decidido.

El avión llego con un poco de retraso, pero a Beckett no le importaba todavía le quedaban 24 horas para poder ver a Castle. Llego al hotel y se tiro en la cama. Cuando encendió el móvil vio que tenía llamadas perdidas de Lannie, así que decidió llamarla para tranquilizarla.

-Tú en que piensas Katie.-Contesto Lannie muy enfadada

-Lo siento Lannie, pero si te lo decía, no me hubieras dejado.

-Como lo sabes, acabas de salir del hospital después de estar casi tres meses, y el primer día que te dejan sola, coges un avión hacía no se sabe dónde.

-Tranquila, estoy bien ya estoy en la habitación del hotel y no pienso salir hasta mañana, que llegue la hora de la firma de libros. Además me he cogido un hotel que está muy cerca de donde lo va hacer.-Dijo Kate para tranquilizar a su amiga

-De acuerdo, y porque no me lo dijiste, podría haber ido contigo…..- Beckett corto a su amiga

-Por que si te lo hubiera dicho me habrías dicho que estoy loca, que no puedo viajar todavía, y me habrías convencido de que me quedara en casa. Y esto es algo que tengo que hacer, es mi última oportunidad de hablar con Castle.

-Hay otras formas y no exponiéndote a que tengas una recaída, además tu medico no tu hubiera dejado volar. ¿Tan convencida estas de lo que quieres Katie?

-Como te he dicho, estoy bien- Kate se pone seria para hacer ver a su amiga, que habla en serio- Lannie nunca he estado tan segura en mi vida, desde que decidí meterme a policía.

-Katie sabes que me estas reconociendo que….-Beckett la corto.

-Que estoy enamorada de Rick Castle hasta las trancas, me ha costado tres años de mi vida y casi la pierdo. No pienso negar más lo que siento por él.

Lannie se quedó callada durante unos segundos, estaba alucinada con todo lo que su amiga le contaba.

-¡Wow Katie! Es la primera vez que te oigo tan decidida.

-Lo estoy Lannie, estoy decidida a plantarme frente a él y decirle que le quiero.

-Pero podías haberlo hecho de otra forma, tu no estas….-Kate la corto y empezó a tener tono de enfado.

-Y como piensas que podría hablar con él. Vosotros lleváis tres meses sin saber de él, parece que se lo ha comido la tierra, le he mandado mensajes al móvil, al twitter y a través de su hija. Él no me contesta, necesito hablar con él, pedirle perdón por todo. Decirle que le quiero, aunque el ya no sienta lo mismo por mí.

-¿Por qué dices eso? Estoy segura que el chico escritor todavía está enamorado de ti, por eso mismo no te contesta, recuerda que la última que hablo con el fui yo, y sé que el amor que siente por ti es verdadero.

Kate se sentía muy cansada y empezó a bostezar.

-Laaaa….nniiiiieee, estoy muy cansada, necesito descansar. Qué te parece si dejamos lo que queda de conversación ¿para mañana?

-De acuerdo, yo también estoy cansada, pero mañana llámame, si te encuentras mal, llámame, si te…-Kate la corto, Lannie se estaba poniendo súper protectora con ella y ella hora mismo solo quería dormir.

-Si te lo prometo, lo hare pero ahora necesito dormir. Hablamos mañana.

-Adiós Katie

Cuando colgó el teléfono se dio cuenta que era ya tarde y que debería comer algo, las pastillas no podía dejar de tomárselas, llamó al servicio de habitaciones para avisar de que la subieran la cena a la habitación.

Mientras llegaba la cena, decidió darse una baño de espuma y relajarse leyendo el tercer libro de Nikki Heat, era el que le faltaba que le firmara, todos los demás los tenia firmados, los dos últimos de Nikki Heat, el mismo se lo había regalado, con una dedicatoria muy personal.

La cena llego y ella salió con el albornoz a recogerla, se sentó en la silla que había junto al escritorio y empezó a comer, mientras seguía inmersa en el libro. Poco después de cenar se metió en la cama y se quedó dormida.


	6. Chapter 6

No se olviden de comentar

CAPITULO 6

Un día antes en donde estuviera Castle

Hacía unos meses que no dormía bien, la única noche que puedo dormir entera, fue cuando Alexis le mando un mensaje diciendo que Kate Beckett había despertado. Se sentía muy culpable, por todo lo que le había pasado a Beckett.

Desde aquel día, que había estado con ella en el hospital y que Josh le había echado de allí, su rutina fue la misma, se bebía un litro de café, algún que otro vaso de whisky solo, no comía bien, y se pasaba todo el día frente al ordenador. Cuando estaba solo o pensaba que Alexis no le veía, lloraba por el sentimiento de culpa y por qué sabía que había perdido a Kate.

Como todos los días tenia encendido el ordenador y le salto un mensaje que le decía que tenia un nuevo mensaje en el twitter, no se lo pensó y abrió el mensaje, nunca se hubiera esperado que ella le mandara un mensaje vía twitter, pero lo mejor era el contenido del mensaje.

"Si me quieres vuelve, por lo menos dame la oportunidad de hablar".

Termino de leerlo y le dio un vuelco el corazón, Kate Beckett le estaba retando, tenía que ponerse en contacto con ella, pero ahora en este preciso momento no podia, tenía una obligación con la editorial en los próximos días. Después de dar vueltas y vueltas a la habitación pensando si mandarla una respuesta o esperar a que todos sus compromisos profesionales terminaran, decidió que seria mejor no contestarla, y ira a verla en cuanto todo terminará, seria una sorpresa. El teléfono le sonó, miro quien era y contesto.

-Castle

-Hola tienes todo preparado, paso a recogerte en 10 minutos.-Dijo Gina

-Si, pero tengo que saber cuantos días estaremos fuera, después necesito que me dejes libres unos días, necesito hacer algo y no quiero tener que hacerlo todo con prisas.

-Después de la firma de Boston, tienes tiempo libre hasta dentro de un mes. Que es eso tan interesante que tienes que hacer, ¿si se puede saber?

-Gina deja de meterte en mis asuntos, ya no te tengo que dar explicaciones, pero si tanto lo quieres saber, tengo que ir a visitar a Kate, he estado evitando esta situación durante mucho tiempo

-Y si ella decide que no quiere verte mas.-Dijo Gina intentando mosquear a Castle

-Pues entonces yo, sufriré y tu estarás encantada de consolarme, ¿o me equivoco?- Esto ultimo lo dijo en un tono burlón que ha Gina no le sentó nada bien.

-Vete a la mierda Rick, desde que te enamoraste de Kate has cambiado tanto que ya no se quien eres.

-Ella me ha hecho ver que sentido tiene la vida, la vida no es solo tener dinero Gina, aunque no lo creas los pobres tienen mejor vida que los ricos. Tu máxima preocupación en la vida es si el vestido que viste en Dior la semana pasa, sea exclusivo o lo lleve más de una lagarta.

-Y los pobres llegar a fin de mes-Dijo Gina con desprecio.

-Pero son felices, porque tiene amor sincero a su alrededor, y no por conveniencia.

-Me estas diciendo ¿que ella nunca te ha sacado nada de dinero. Ni en una cena?

-Aunque no te lo creas Gina, las veces que fuimos a cenar no me dejo que pagara, y las otras veces que hemos tomado algo después del trabajo, si he intentado pagar una ronda mas que ella, se ha enfadado conmigo, y he terminado por pedir otra ronda para que ella pagara. Kate no tiene nada que ver contigo.

-Rick yo te quería por como eras, no por tu dinero.

-Por eso cuando nos divorciamos me sacaste hasta los ojos, con tu pensión vitalicia. Gracias a lo que he ganado con el primer libro de Nikki Heat, tú podrás cobrarla. Sin embargo ella nunca me ha pedido nada por estar todo el día dándole la monserga.

-Ya veo que estas perdidamente enamorado de ella.-Gina lo dijo con burla- Lo que pasa que ella no te corresponde.

-Bueno pero eso es problema mió, tu problema es que tu papel, es el mío. Tú sigues enamorada de mí y yo paso de ti.- Dijo con una gran sonrisa Castle.

-No te pases Rick, bueno paso a buscarte, en 10 minutos.

-Espera antes de que cuelgues, dime en que hotel me vas ha alojar, quiero decírselo a mi hija.

-Estaremos en el que tú me dijiste, cerca del centro comercial, para que el señoriíto no se tenga que molestar mucho en andar.-Dijo con tono burlón

-No es que no quiera andar, simplemente no me apetece tener que cruzarme todo Boston, en limusina, así incluso podemos ir andando,

-Como tú digas. Bueno prepárate que paso a buscarte. Chao.

-Adiós Gina

A los diez minutos Gina estaba esperándole abajo con el coche, todo el camino hasta llegar a Boston, Castle no hablo nada, estaba en su mundo de vez en cuando escribía notas en su móvil para luego utilizarlas en su próxima novela.

Llegaron al hotel con dos días de antelación, Gina le propuso salir a cenar fuera del hotel, pero Castle denegó la oferta y la dijo que no saldría de su habitación hasta que llegara la hora de ir al centro comercial, que por favor no le molestaran.

Gina realmente se preocupo por Castle, no le había visto nunca en todo el tiempo que le conocía así, se le veía muy cansado y triste, hablo con la editorial para pedirles que después de la presentación en Boston le dieran un mes libre, ella dijo que necesitaba descansar y que le vendría bien para que se centrara en el próximo libro.

Mas tarde llamo a Martha, pero esta no le contesto ya que estaba trabajando en la próxima obra de teatro. Así que decidió hablar con Alexis.

-Alexis al aparato, Gina ¿le ha pasado algo a mi padre?-Pregunto preocupada

-No tranquila, tu padre esta bien, bueno dentro de todo lo que le esta pasando. Solo te llamaba para pedirte un favor.

-Si dime, que es lo que necesitas.

-Necesito que me des el teléfono de Beckett, quiero hablar con ella. Tu padre esta muy triste, y se que la quiere, yo no voy a ser la persona que les impida estar juntos.

-Lo siento pero no creo que te pueda dar ese teléfono, si se entera mi padre y la Detective Beckett, me matarán. Se que mi padre lo esta pasando realmente mal, pero creo que es él, el que tome la decisión, Kate se ha intentado poner en contacto con él y le ha pedido que hablen, pero él no ha querido.

Al oír esto Gina se sorprendió, eso no se lo había dicho. Pero entendió que la niña llevaba toda la razón. La pregunto por cómo estaba ella y después colgó.

Ella sabía que Castle había tomado una decisión y dejo que el tiempo lo pusiera todo en su sitio.

Habían pasado los dos días y no habían visto a Castle.

Llego la hora de salir hacia el centro comercial y Castle no aparecía en el vestíbulo, así que decidió ir a su habitación a buscarle.

-Rick abre, se que estas ahí, tenemos que irnos es la hora.

Cuando Castle abrió la puerta, Gina vio que estaba borracho, en esas condiciones no podría ir a ningún sitio.

-Rick pero…. Así es como te enfrentas ahora a los problemas, vamos necesitas una ducha, y un café.- Ella no lo dudo y le metió en la habitación para que nadie pudiera verle en las condiciones que estaba, a regaña dientes le metió en el baño y vestido y todo le dio una ducha para que se despejara, mientras le dejo que le corriera el agua, pido un café doble, para que se lo bebiera. Cuando ya estaba más despejado hablo con él.

-Rick, sé que no estás pasando un buen momento, pero me duele verte así, tu ya has tomado la decisión de ir a ver a Kate mañana mismo, aguanta como puedas hoy. Yo misma me encargo de pedirte un vuelo lo antes posible para Nueva York.

Al oír esto Castle empezó a llorar, y se abrazo a Gina.

-Lo siento Gina, pero en realidad lo que me pasa es que tengo miedo a que ella me rechace, si hablo con ella y me rechaza será el fin de todo.-Castle no podía evitar que se le cayeran las lagrimas.

-No tienes por qué preocuparte, desde que conozco a la Detective, se que ella está enamorada de ti, se que ha estado intentando contactar contigo y quiere hablar, eso es una muy buena señal.

-Tu…..- Se queda mirándola- ¿Como sabes eso?

-Eso ahora no importa, sé que me arrepentiré de esto pero, si quieres ahora mismo aplazamos las firmas y te vas ahora mismo a Nueva York hablar con ella, y después hacemos lo de las firmas.- Castle la abrazo

-Gracias Gina.


	7. Chapter 7

Aquí tienen un nuevo capitulo capitulo, espero que les guste, y no se olviden de comentar.

CAPITULO 7

Cuando Castle estaba mejor, salieron de la habitación hacia el ascensor, al pasar por una de las habitaciones, el olió un olor que le era muy familiar, y que le trajo muchos recuerdos, se quedo parado en la misma puerta, recordando ese olor, era un olor a perfume de cerezas, como el que llevaba Kate.

-Rick vamos, tienes que coger un avión, sino llegarás tarde.

En un rápido movimiento de cabeza, Castle salio de sus pensamientos y se dirigió hacia el ascensor.

-Gina, he cambiado de opinión, seguiré adelante con las firmas, creo que Kate ha estado esperando 3 meses para verme, podrá esperar para verme un día mas, además tengo que hacer primero unas llamadas, no se donde esta, si esta en su casa, o en casa de Jim o….- Su voz se entristeció al tener que decir esto-En casa de Josh.

-OK. Entonces vamos a darnos prisa ya hay una cola que sale del centro comercial.

Castle al oír eso no puso muy buena cara, con la resaca que le estaba dando y tener que estar horas y horas sonriendo sin tener ganas.

-Rick si en algún momento quieres parar solo dilo y paramos para que puedas descansar.

-Gracias de nuevo Gina, pero intentare hacerlo todo de un tirón.

Llegaron al centro comercial, Castle se puso en su puesto y empezó con la firma de libros, aunque no levantaba mucho la cabeza, solo para hacerse la foto con la persona que había dedicado el libro.

Kate se despertó a la hora de comer, pidió la comida en la habitación para no tener que salir y así poder estar mas descansada, desde la ventana de la habitación vio como la cola para las firmas empezaba a salir fuera del centro comercial.

Comió, se tomo sus pastillas y decidió ducharse, cuando llego la hora salio de la habitación y se dirigió hacia la cola que había, ya llegaba fuera del centro comercial, ella era la penúltima persona.

Dos horas después ya estaba a falta de 15 personas, para llegar a Castle. Kate le vio y se quedo muy parada al ver como estaba, el tenia ojeras, se notaba que no descansaba bien, y había perdido muchos kilos, lo que significaba que tampoco había comido mucho.

Castle levanto la cabeza para ver cuanta gente le quedaba para firmar, y Kate se escondió entre las personas que tenia delante, no quería que la viera, tenia miedo de que él se levantara y dijera que había terminado.

Kate al moverse de la fila vio como Gina la miro con cara de sorprendida, la sonrió y se acerco a Castle para decirle algo al oído. Kate por un momento pensó que la habían descubierto, pero al ver que Castle ni levanto la mirada pensó que Gina no le había dicho nada.

-Rick aguanta un poco mas solo quedan unas 20 personas y podrás irte donde quieras, aguanta por favor, no te arrepentirás, ya lo veras.- Castle hizo un gesto afirmativo y siguió firmando.

Cada vez estaba mas cerca solo le quedaban tres personas para llegar al momento, ella oía ya lo que le decían, lo que contestaba él. Castle no levantaba la cabeza si no era para hacerse la foto. Les decía alguna dedicatoria en especial quieres que te ponga, y para quien.

Llego el momento, estaban frente a frente, Kate le paso el libro y él como con todos no levanto la cabeza, ella miro a Gina y esta le dio una sonrisa y la guiño un ojo en señal de complicidad. Esta se acerco y le dijo al oído a Castle.

-Creo que ya no vas ha necesitar el avión.- Castle no entendió a que venia eso, pero no hizo mucho caso y siguió a lo suyo. Sin levantar la cabeza.

-Hola, alguna dedicatoria en especial quieres que te ponga, y para quien.

-Aunque yo no sea nada para ti, tú para mí lo eres todo, yo estaré siempre.- Dijo Kate- Para Katherine Beck…..

No termino de decir su apellido cuando Castle subió la vista, al verla solo se quedo mirándola a los ojos, le dio un vuelco el corazón, no esperaba que ella estuviera allí. Durante unos muy largos segundos solo se quedaron mirando sin decir nada, hasta que Kate le sonrió y dijo:

-¿Te has quedado sin palabras, chico escritor?- Intentaba sonreír.

-Emmm, no…. Es que eso te lo dije en…. –Kate termina la frase.

-En el hospital el día que pasaste a verme.

-¿Cómo lo…..?-Kate le volvió a cortar.

-Ya te lo contare, si es que quieres hablar conmigo. Estoy retrasando tu trabajo.

Castle miro y vio que le quedaba gente todavía por firmar. Escribió algo en el libro y se lo entrego. Cogio su móvil y hizo el amago para hacerse una foto con ella. Mientras los dos sonreían él la dijo:

-Te he apuntado mi número de teléfono, llámame dentro de una hora y hablamos.

-Pero ¿esta vez me contestaras, o es tu formar de darme largas de nuevo?

Se hicieron la foto, y se dieron dos besos, Castle le entrego el libro y la sonrió.

-Te veo en una hora, en la habitación de tu hotel, se donde estas.- Cuando Castle dijo eso ella se sorprendió.

Kate se aparto de la fila y se fue hacia la calle, abrió el libro y vio la dedicatoria "ALWAYS REMEMBER, KATE", abajo en la esquina había un número de teléfono. Ella miro hacia atrás y vio como Castle la estaba mirando el culo. Ella rio e inmediatamente le mando un mensaje al móvil. "Deja de mirarme el culo, recuerda que sigo llevando mi arma".

En la mesa de Castle le pito el móvil, el cogió y miro el mensaje, la volvió a mirar y sonrió. Como puedo contesto al mensaje "No seas presumida, mis ojos solo miraron la marca de tu pantalón". Kate abrió el mensaje y no puedo evitar reírse a carcajadas. Mientras salía del centro comercial y se dirigía a su habitación, se sentía muy contenta, pero también muy cansada, llevaba horas de pie esperando en la fila.


	8. Chapter 8

Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar el fic, pero para compensar mañana tendréis otro capitulo. Gracias por los comentarios y por leer.

CAPITULO 8

Cuando llego a su habitación se ducho de nuevo y mando un mensaje a Lannie, no quería tener el teléfono ocupado, por si él llamaba.

"Le he visto, hemos quedado en que le llame en una hora para vernos y hablar, mas tarde te sigo contando"

"Como esta, dale recuerdos de todos"

"Está muy demacrado, pero aun así sigue estando bueno, yo se los doy, voy a descansar un rato"

Y como había dicho a su amiga, se tumbo en la cama para poder descansar un rato.

Dos horas después ella se despertó, miro el móvil para ver la hora y de un salto se levanto de la cama.

-Mierda me he dormido. -Cogió el móvil y empezó a marcar el número de Castle, después de intentarlo dos veces y ver que no contestaba empezó a reprocharse el haberse dormido.-Joder Kate te podías haber puesto el despertador, ahora estará enfadado y no te contesta.

Mientras Beckett hablaba sola por toda la habitación dando vueltas sin saber qué hacer, de repente se oyó como llamaron a la puerta. En un principio ella no oyó los golpecitos, por un instante se cayó y se oyeron unos golpes más fuertes, ella entonces fue abrir la puerta.

Al otro lado de la puerta había un ramo de acantos con azaleas, rosas rojas y dedaleras, en el frente se veía un sobre que ponía el nombre completo de Kate. Ella cogió el sobre y lo abrió para ver que ponía.

"Te regalo este ramo de flores, en su lenguaje expresa todo lo que ahora mismo siento.

Ya no puedo esconder más mi amor, Mi corazón es feliz, Nada podrá separarnos, Te quiero."

Kate miro las flores, se mordió el labio e intento coger el ramo, al cogerle y separarle de la persona que lo traía, se dio cuenta que era Castle. Entonces ella se ruborizo y miro hacia abajo, estaba totalmente muerta de la vergüenza. Cuando habían pasado un par de minutos miro a los ojos a Castle y este dijo:

-¿Piensas dejarme entrar o darme con la puerta en las narices?

-Emmm…. Perdona, pasa es que…-No hizo falta más para que Castle entrara y cerrara la puerta. Dejo el ramo en la primera silla que había, cogió la cara de Kate entre sus manos y dijo:

-Dime, que tú sientes lo mismo.

Kate no decía nada, solo le miraba a los ojos, empezó a correrle una lágrima por la mejilla.

-Oh, vamos Kate dime algo, por favor. Mi corazón está a punto de estallar, dime algo, aunque sea que me marche. Pero habla.-Castle estaba realmente preocupado, no entendía la reacción de Beckett. Ella le cogió por sus muñecas, las apretó diciendo:

-Bésame

A Castle le sorprendió tanto esa palabra en boca de Kate que se quedo inmóvil. Abrió los ojos y movió la cabeza, como intentando salir de la nube de imaginación en la que se había metido.

-Castle cuando alguien te dice bésame, ¿tú qué haces?

-Besarla

-Pues por si acaso no me has oído, Castle Bésame.

A Castle no le hizo falta nada más, la atrajo hacia él, la miraba a los ojos, la beso suavemente y después no pudo reprimir la pasión que sentía, los dos se unieron a su pasión, sus lenguas luchaban por descubrirse el uno al otro.

Después de estar besándose durante varios minutos, Kate hace todo lo posible por separarse, ya no puede ni respirar. Con la respiración entre cortada intenta decir.

-Castle… hace dos días…. Que salí…. del hospital….

-Perdona Kate, no lo sabía, vamos ven vamos a sentarnos o mejor túmbate, ahora que te tengo no quiero perderte.-Castle ve que a Beckett le cuesta respirar y decide cogerla en brazos y llevarla a la cama. La sienta y la da agua para que su respiración empiece a ser normal.- Túmbate, así te relajas antes.

-Castle necesito que hablemos, necesito que sepas lo que paso, lo que siento, lo…-Castle la pone un dedo en los labios.

-Shhh, tranquila, yo no me marchare de aquí, te lo juro, pero ahora relájate, es la única forma de que podamos hablar.

Kate le hace caso y se tumba, Castle se tumba al lado de ella, la acaricia el pelo se lo despeja de la cara, la besa en la frente, y en la mejilla. Ella cierra los ojos, siente placer por la sensualidad de los besos de él.

-Castle, si esta es tu forma de que me relaje, creo que no es precisamente lo que estas consiguiendo.-Ella se gira hacía él y empieza a acariciar el cabello, le coge entre sus manos y se le lleva hasta poder besarle en la boca, al principio son besos lentos y suaves, cada vez que se besan se separan para mirarse a los ojos. Los besos son cada vez más intensos y apasionados. Castle baja su mano hasta el vientre de ella, intentando meter la mano por su camisa, ella cada vez esta mas excita, y cada vez más, le cuesta respirar, de repente ella siente un dolor en el pecho muy fuerte.

-¡Aaaaaayyyyy!- Ella coge la mano que Castle tiene dentro de su camisa y le aprieta fuerte, intentando que él se dé cuenta y pare, tira se su mano hacia abajo. Y con la otra empuja a Castle para separle y poder seguir hablando.-Rick para…. me duele… para por favor.

Cuando Castle oye el por favor, se separa del todo y la mira muy extrañado.

-Kate perdona, me deje llevar y ya sabes. ¿Qué te duele?

Ella intenta respirar y cuando se le pasa un poco el dolor y puede hablar más tranquilamente, se sube la camisa para que Castle vea lo que tiene.

-Es que todavía tengo sensible esta zona, y cuando has pasado la mano sentía que me habías roto el pecho. Lo siento, pero creo que todavía no es el momento de hacer ciertas cosas, no es por qué no quiera, es porque estoy demasiado débil.

-Lo siento mi amor, no lo sabía, y menos aun pretendía hacerte daño.-Dándole un pequeño beso y se separo todo lo que le fue posible.

-Me gusta eso.- ella se giro para quedar frente a frente, mientras le sonreía. -Repítemelo mirándome a los ojos, por favor.

-¿lo siento?-Dijo burlón

-No Castle lo siguiente.- dándole un pequeño puñetazo en el hombro.

-¡Ay! ¿Y tú dices que estas débil?- Kate le mira y arruga la frente en señal de enfado- Esta bien. Mi amor, mi amor, mi amor, mi amor, mi a…..

Kate se acerca y le besa con todo el amor que siente en ese momento, empiezan de nuevo los besos apasionados, pero esta vez Castle se separa.

-Kate mi amor, como tú has dicho estas débil, no quiero hacer nada que te haga recaer, y esto puede esperar, si hemos esperado casi 4 años, podremos esperar a que tú te sientas mejor.

-De acuerdo, pero necesito que me beses cada minuto, quiero recuperar todo el tiempo que perdí.

-Eso está hecho, pero ahora mismo yo necesito una ducha, y tu descansar. Así que me iré a mi habitación me daré una ducha y tú descansaras. Mañana nos veremos para el desayuno.

-No te vayas, yo no he cenado y tengo que pedir la cena en la habitación, tengo que comer algo para poder tomar las pastillas. Quédate conmigo esta noche, por favor. Te juro que descansare, no hare nada. Además creo que será mejor que te duches aquí, si alguien te ve ahora mismo- ella rio y señalo a sus partes íntimas, se le notaba que estaba excitado

-Mierda, en eso llevas razón, bueno me quedare, y ya que pides cena por favor, pídeme algo para mi, que tampoco he cenado. Mientras me ducho, ¿Te importa?

-Claro que no me importa, pero has dicho que tú te ibas a tu habitación, no me digas que estas en este hotel

-Sí, le pedí a Gina que me buscara un hotel lo más cerca posible del centro comercial, no me sentía con ganas de venir con toda la parafernalia de limusina, alfombra roja, etc.

-¿Donde está el Castle egocéntrico, al que le encanta todo ese mundo de lujo y fama?-Decía Kate como si estuviera presentando alguien en un gran espectáculo.

-Desde que te dispararon, me dejo de importar todo eso, me di cuenta que puedes ser el hombre más rico del mundo, tener todos los lujos y caprichos que quieras, pero no tenía lo que más me importaba, no te tenía a ti, mi amor.

Kate se levanto de la cama y fue hasta donde estaba él, casi en la puerta del baño, le paso las manos por el cuello y le beso.

-Castle dúchate, o al final tendremos que terminar en el hospital, no sé si podre resistirme.

-De eso nada, vamos vuelve a la cama, y pide la cena.- Él la da vuelta y la da una pequeña palmada en el glúteo.


	9. Chapter 9

Otro capitulo para compensar la tardanza de la semana pasada, Espero que os guste, no se olviden de comentar

CAPITULO 9

Castle sale de la ducha, la cena esta lista en la mesa, Kate está sentada en una silla esperando a que él se siente. Comienzan a cenar y mientras hablan.

-Castle me puedes decir ¿cómo sabias en que habitación estaba?

-Kate lo primero deja de llamarme Castle, por favor, llámame Rick o amor, ahora no estamos en el trabajo.

-Como tú quieras Rick. Pero no has contestado a mi pregunta.

-Pues muy sencillo, lo pregunte en recepción. Y me lo dijeron.

-Cast…. Rick ¿cómo sabias en que hotel estaba? porque yo no te dije nada, vamos de hecho nadie sabe en qué hotel estoy. Y tú en la firma de libros, me dijiste, nos vemos en una hora en tu habitación, y que sabias en que hotel estaba.

-Bueno te lo contare. Antes de la firma de libros, Gina vino y me encontró borracho como una cuba, llevaba dos días encerrado en la habitación, ni comía, ni cenaba solo bebí alcohol, era mi forma de fustigarme, por todo lo que había pasado. Gina me ayudo, me metió en la ducha y me hizo que me bebiera un café solo.

-Como no, Gina.

-Kate espera que termine y luego la juzgas.-Ella le miro e hizo una afirmación con la cabeza.-Cuando yo me encontraba mejor, discutimos, me derrumbe y le conté todo lo que me estaba pasando, lo que sentía, la estupidez de no haberte respondido a tus mensajes. Ella me dijo que suspendía las firmas para que yo pudiera ir a buscarte a Nueva York y poder hablar contigo, que no podía verme en esa situación. Me convenció para hacerlo, y cuando ya salíamos para el aeropuerto, pase por aquí, para coger el ascensor, al pasar por la puerta de tu habitación, me vino un olor a perfume de cerezas, al que tú usas, y me trajo muchos recuerdos. Entonces de repente le dije a Gina, que no suspendíamos las firmas, que cuando las terminara me iría ha Nueva York. Tu habías estado esperando mi llamada 3 meses y podías esperar unas horas. Después de varias horas poniendo cara de felicidad y firmando libros, yo ya estaba muy cansado y quería terminar. Pero por algún motivo, Gina se acerco y me dijo: "Rick aguanta un poco mas solo quedan unas 20 personas y podrás irte donde quieras, aguanta por favor, no te arrepentirás, ya lo veras". Yo mire y vi que quedaban pocas personas, así que ya no quería dejarlos tirados después de tantas horas de espera.

-Creo que llevabas razón, he juzgado mal a Gina, la juzgue antes de tiempo. Ella te dijo eso por qué me vio en la fila.

-Después cuando llegaste tú y me pediste la dedicatoria, entendí porque esa puerta olía a tu perfume, entendí que estabas aquí. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?

-Llegue ayer por la tarde-noche, pero estaba muy cansada y necesitaba reponer fuerzas, si quería aguantar hoy en la fila. Pedí la cena como hoy. No he salido del hotel nada más que para ir a la firma de los libros.

-Es mi turno de pregunta. ¿Cómo sabias lo que me pediste en la dedicatoria?

-El día que tu entraste a verme a la habitación, sentí como me agarraste la mano, como me besaste en la frente, como me pedias que luchara por mi vida, sentí todo. Cuando entro Josh lo que te dijo, como apretabas tu mano en la mía, y después me dijiste al oído "Aunque yo no sea nada para ti, tú para mí lo eres todo, yo estaré siempre." Sentí tus lágrimas al salir de la habitación. Es lo único que recuerdo de todos los días que me pase allí. Mi padre me conto que empecé hablar en sueños, y decía tu nombre. El día que desperté lo primero que hice fue preguntar por ti.

-¿Así Detective?- Castle lo hizo con una mirada picara, para que Kate se riera algo, notaba como la tristeza empañaba sus ojos.

-Castle ¡sí! No me da vergüenza decirlo. Al principio pensé que todo eso era nada más que un sueño que había tenido y no me cuadraba que Josh te hubiera hecho eso, pero cuando Lannie me conto….

-¿Lannie te conto lo de Josh?

-Sí y gracias a que ella me lo conto, tu y yo estamos ahora mismo aquí, en este punto.

¿Sigo, o me vas a interrumpir más?

-Sigue por favor.

-Pues cada vez que yo preguntaba por ti, a todos, todos cambiaban de conversación, se iban, era como que no querían hablar de ti.

-Es normal, nadie sabía lo que Josh me había pedido y yo me largué cuando más me necesitabas, bueno me necesitaban, todos nos necesitábamos.

-Siento decírtelo pero creo que todos están muy enfadados contigo, no por haberte ido, sino por no haber contestado y no dar señales de vida. La única que me conto toda la verdad fue Lannie, y me dio tu carta. Ahí me di cuenta que no había sido un sueño, que lo había vivido, y que necesitaba hablar contigo y estar contigo.

-Wow, mi amor eso es una declaración en toda regla.

-Lo es, te quiero amor.- En ese mismo instante a Castle le dio un vuelvo al corazón, era la primera vez que Kate le decía que le quería y le llamaba amor. El solo dio un suspiro. Se acerco a ella y la dio un tierno beso en los labios.

-Yo también te quiero mi amor.

-Bueno ahora viene la parte en la que podría dispararte. ¿Por qué no me contestaste a los mensajes que te deje?

-Me sentía culpable por todo lo que paso, como te escribí en la carta, y después de lo de Josh, pensé que cuando despertaras él estaría contigo y tú querrías estar con él.

-Pero en mis mensajes te decía que quería hablar contigo.

-Lo sé, pero pensé que era para decirme que estabas con Josh. ¿Por cierto y con él que ha pasado?

-Bueno pues, en pocas palabras, le mande a la mierda, después de saber lo que hizo, no podía seguir ni siendo amiga de él.

-Esa es mi chica –Al decir esto los dos soltaron una carcajada.

-¿Dónde has estado durante todo este tiempo?-pregunto Kate

-En Argentina, México y Canadá. Esos países los visite durante los dos primeros meses, y el ultimo le he pasado, aislado en mi loft.

-¿Me estás diciendo que he venido hasta Boston y resulta que estabas en Nueva York?

-Sí, pero solo durante el último mes.

-Justo el mes en el que desperté-Kate se puso un poco triste y en ese mismo instante le hubiera matado, pero ahora era el tiempo de amarse y no discutir.-Esta me la pienso cobrar Castle.

- Me toca, ¿Se puede saber cómo estando en tu estado, has hecho este viaje?

-No te pongas en plan papa, que conmigo no sirve amor, si tu hubieras contestado a uno solo de mis mensajes, o hubiera sabido que estabas en tu loft, yo estaría en mi apartamento descansando. Era mi última oportunidad para arreglar las cosas, o estropearlas, pero ese riesgo le tenía que correr. Y por el momento ha salido bien.

-Ha salido perfecto. Y ahora es hora de ir a descansar, es tarde y mañana tenemos que volver a Nueva York.

-Sí, mi avión sale a las 3 de la tarde.

-Tu avión, Kate sale a las 2 de la tarde, porque tú vienes conmigo, no pienso dejar que viajes sola, ¿y si te arrepientes de quererme en el camino?

-Como tú quieras, pero estoy segura de que no me arrepentiré. Después de la decisión de ser policía, esta es la decisión más segura que he tomado en mi vida. Me costó pero al fin.

-Más vale tarde, que nunca.

Los dos se pusieron a reír, mientas iban a la cama, se metieron en ella, dieron las buenas noches con un beso y pronto se durmieron.


	10. Chapter 10

GRACIAS CHICAS POR LEER Y COMENTAR, AHÍ VA OTRO CAPITULO

CAPITULO 10

Castle se despertó primero y se quedo mirando como dormía. No podia creérselo todavía estaba junto a ella, allí tumbados los dos en la cama. Kate se despertó, miro como Castle estaba embobado mirándola a ella. Kate se desperezo y sonrió tiernamente a Castle.

-Buenos días, ¿llevas mucho tiempo despierto? ¿Por qué no me has despertado?

-Buenos días –Se acercó a ella y le dio un tierno beso- Llevo unos 5 minutos nada más, no te desperté, porque estas tan hermosa dormida que necesitaba verte así, tranquila, relajada.

Kate se acercó y comenzó a besarle, fue besándole por el cuello mientras Castle se dejaba hacer. Kate se puso encima de él, le mordía el lóbulo de la oreja, le daba pequeños besos por el cuello, bajaba hasta el pecho. A Castle se le escapan pequeños gemidos, sus manos acariciaban la espalda de Kate, hasta que el empezó a sentir que se excitaba, la cogió por los brazos, y la separo.

-Kate… mi amor, para o no podré controlarme.

-¿Quién te ha dicho que te controles? Yo no quiero que te controles.-Ella intentaba seguir haciendo

-Kate, para-esta vez lo dijo muy serio, la giro y la dejo tumbada en la cama- Tú no estás todavía bien, no quiero arriesgarme a que tú recaigas, puedo esperar y tú también, te juro que cuando estés bien, no me controlare nada. Pero ahora no.

Aunque Kate sabía que él llevaba razón, no le gustó mucho la idea de tener que parar algo que ella estaba deseando que pasara, y más sabiendo que tardaría tiempo en estar preparada.

-De acuerdo, pero no tenemos que llegar hasta el final para, podríamos…

-No Kate, tengo tantas ganas de ti, que no podría parar hasta el final, y tú no estás en condiciones de hacer ningún tipo de esfuerzo, ten paciencia, hemos estado casi cuatro años sin que pasara nada, podremos aguantar unos meses.

-¿Unos meses? Pretendo ponerme bien y volver al trabajo en menos.

-El tiempo que sea necesario esperaremos.-Él le dio un beso en la boca y se levantó para ir al baño.- Así que vamos que nuestro vuelo sale dentro de 4 horas.

Mientras Castle se duchaba Kate hizo su bolsa con la ropa. Castle salió del baño y fue a su habitación hacer la maleta, mientras Kate se duchaba, decidieron que iban a desayunar al restaurante del hotel, ya era hora de que salieran de la habitación.

Cuando estaban sentados en la mesa del restaurante, Gina apareció, y fue directa a la mesa, sin pedir permiso se sentó junto a ellos.

-Buenos días tortolitos.

-Buenos días –Dijeron los dos al unísono.

-Gina, siéntate, no te cortes, quieres desayunar con nosotros, o no por favor no molestas.-Castle lo dijo con ironía.

-Castle, mira alrededor, no hay una mesa libre y no pienso desayunar de pie, se que quieres estar a solas con la Detective Beckett, pero tendrás que esperar a llegar al avión, mientras tendrás que aguantarme.

-Por favor llámame Kate, no importa, no le hagas caso.-Dijo Kate.

-Ya veo que las mujeres se unen contra mí, ya que están tan unidas las dejo solas, necesito ir al baño.-Castle se levantó y se dirigió al baño. Mientras las dos mujeres le seguían con la mirada. Kate se dio cuenta y carraspeo.

-De verdad lo siento Kate, pero si no como algo antes de que lleguemos al avión, me desmayo.

-De verdad que no importa Gina, me gustaría darte las gracias por lo de ayer, y por haber cambiado los billetes y todo lo que has hecho.

-Mira, las dos queremos a Rick, también me di cuenta que él no podrá estar conmigo nunca, sé que te quiere como nunca ha querido a nadie, estos últimos meses no era él. Ha sufrido mucho, cuando pensó que no podría tenerte. He comprendido que él no será feliz si no está a tu lado. Yo le quiero y quiero que sea feliz, aunque no sea a mi lado.

Estaban las dos tan absortas en su conversación que no se dieron cuenta que Castle estaba a su lado y había oído lo que Gina acababa de decir. Él carraspeo y las dos miraron hacia Castle. Gina se había ruborizado y él intento no molestar mucho.

-Wow, estoy sorprendido, no os habéis tirado de los pelos, yo pensé que a estas alturas estaríais las dos en una lucha de barro.- Sonrió.

-En tus sueños Castle, eso es lo que te gustaría para subir tu ego.-Dijo Kate riendo, mirando a Gina.

-¿Y se puede saber de qué hablaban?

-De ti Rick –Dijo Gina- Estaba diciéndola a Kate que si se cansa de ti, podemos idear un plan para librarnos de ti, recuerda que ella es policía y sabe cómo librarnos de la ley, y hacer que parezca un accidente. – Gina y Kate reían.

Castle trago como si tuviera miedo, se acercó a Gina y la dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Si no hubiera oído la conversación que teníais, me lo hubiera creído. Gracias, por estar ahí cuando estaba tan mal.-Le volvió a dar otro beso y se acercó a Kate.

-Y tu mi amor, ¿serias capaz de matarme? –También la beso, pero a ella en la boca

-Solo algunas veces, cuando te pones egocéntrico, como un niño pequeño, con tus teorías de la conspiración de la CIA, cuando te digo algo y no me haces caso como…..

Castle la corta con otro beso. Al separarse la dice:

-Ya he pillado el concepto, pero te prometo que intentare cambiar todo eso.

Gina había terminado de desayunar y decidió dejar a los dos tortolitos solos para que estuvieran juntos. Se despido de ellos y los dijo que los vería en el avión.

Llegaron al avión y Gina le cedió el sitio a Kate para que fueran los dos juntos todo el viaje. Durante un rato hablaron.

-Rick me gustaría hacer una cena con todos, para celebrar que estoy viva, y me gustaría que Alexis y Martha también estuvieran.

-Llámalas si las invitas seguro que vendrán.

-Me gustaría que lo nuestro lo anunciáramos en la cena, pero mientras me gustaría que solo lo sepamos tu y yo, bueno también Gina y Lannie. Sería una forma de que te reconciliaras con los chicos, y ellos te perdonaran por no haber dado señales de vida. ¿Qué te parece?-Kate deseaba que dijera que sí.

-Que es una idea estupenda-La dio un beso -Si quieres lo hacemos en mi loft.

-¿Tú crees que si los invito a cenar yo, en tu loft no sospecharían algo?

-Bueno pues ¿dónde quieres que lo hagamos entonces?

-En mi apartamento, yo les invito y ellos no sabrán que tú vienes.

-Y que pensaran cuando vean a mi madre y mi hija en tu apartamento.

-Pues tú tendrás que convencerlas de que vengan. Y que ellas crean que tú no quieres verme. Así ellas vendrán pensando que te han engañado. Cuando estén todos te llamo y tu apareces en el apartamento.

-Kate a veces me das miedo, creo que la imaginación que tienes para hacer cosas como estas, te viene de que tienes una parte de escritora.-Volvió a besarla.

-Sera que me he tirado casi 4 años al lado del chico escritor, además de que me he leído todos sus libros.

-Lo de chico escritor es ¿porque parezco un chico de 15 años con las hormonas revolucionadas?

Kate no puedo evitar reírse a carcajadas, y eso hizo que muchos en el avión la miraran, ella al ver que la miraban se ruborizo y agarro a Castle por el brazo para taparse.

-¿Y cuando quieres hacer esa cena?-Pregunto Castle

-Si me ayudas, podríamos hacerla para dentro de dos sábados, sé que ese fin de semana Martha viene a Nueva York.

-Yo estaré encantado de ayudarte, ¿pero cómo sabes que viene mi madre?

-Bueno hace unos días, me llamo para ver cómo estaba y me dijo que venía y que si yo quería pasaría a verme.

-Pues entonces, te ayudare, ahora descansa un poco, se te ve fatigada, cuando lleguemos yo te aviso.

-Si estoy cansada, intentare dormir un rato.

Con esto Kate se apoyó en el hombro de Castle y le rodeo con los brazos. No tardó mucho en quedarse dormida.


	11. Chapter 11

Espero que os guste el capitulo. Se lo dedico a , Elisabeth-P y en especial a Rukia Kurosaki-Chan, que ha comentado todos y cada uno de los capítulos, gracias.

CAPITULO 11

Era el día de la cena, habían pasado 15 días desde que Kate había salido del hospital, y había ido a Boston a buscar a Castle.

Durante todos estos días, desde que llegaron de Boston habían estado juntos prácticamente las 24 horas del día, preparando la cena y convenciendo a la gente para que fuera.

Kate durante estos 15 días había descansado mucho, ya que Castle había estado pendiente de ella a cada minuto, para que no hiciera el más mínimo esfuerzo. Ella se encontraba muy bien, incluso ya había empezado a correr unos kilómetros todos los días. Estaba muy animada y había decidió que esa noche le pediría a Castle que se quedara con ella, como todas las noches anteriores pero esta tendría su recompensa. Hacia unos días que ella ya había intentado llegar hasta el final, pero Castle la paraba cada vez que ella lo intentaba. Tomo la decisión que de esta noche no pasaría.

Llego la noche y empezaron a venir los invitados, los primeros en llegar fueron Jenny, Lannie, Ryan y Esposito. Kate les ofreció algo de beber, estaban todos muy contentos de ver como ella había mejorado en estos últimos días que no la habían visto.

-Jefa estas pletorita, te brillan los ojos, incluso diría que estas feliz.- Dijo Esposito.

-Lo estoy Javier, estoy muy animada, ya empezado a correr y no me ahogo, mi medico dice que si sigo así, en unas semanas podré incorpórame al trabajo.

-Eso es una buena noticia, pero aun así digo lo mismo que Esposito, tienes un brillo especial en la mirada.

Kate se ruborizo e intento que no se dieran cuenta.

-Bueno será que he vuelto a la vida. Chicos mientras vienen los demás si no os importa yo voy a ducharme, no me ha dado tiempo hacerlo.

-¿Más invitados?- Dijeron todos al unísono

-Si he invitado a mi padre, a Martha, Alexis y les pedí a ellas, que le dijeran a Castle que también estaba invitado, aunque no creo que venga.-Esto ultimo lo intento decir con tristeza

-¿Sabes algo de él? A nosotros no nos ha contestado a una sola llamada, desde….. Bueno ya sabes.- Dijo Esposito.

-Yo intente contactar con él, le pedí a Alexis que me dijera donde estaba, pero no quiso decírmelo, me dijo que su padre le había echo jurar que no nos lo diría a ninguno de nosotros, así que lo único que se, es que no me contesta a los mensajes y que no quiere saber nada de mi.

-Mas vale que no me haga a mi buscarlo y aparezca pronto, o tendré que ir con el bisturí. El chico escritor no sabe con quien se la juega.- Dijo Lannie con cara de sádica, aunque ella sabía toda la verdad.

Kate se fue a la ducha, y les dijo que se sirvieran lo que quisieran, que ella saldría en unos minutos.

Cuando salio de la ducha, ya estaban todos los invitados, menos Castle. Ella saludo con un abrazo y un beso a su padre, Martha y Alexis.

-Lo siento querida, pero tengo el hijo más cabezota de la tierra, y me ha dicho que declina la oferta. –Dijo Martha muy apenada

-No pasa nada Martha, yo tenía que intentarlo por última vez. ¿Qué tal esta?

-Pues la verdad que estos últimos 15 días, hemos hablado poco, cuando le llamábamos decía que estaba muy ocupado que estaba fuera y ahora no podia hablar, que ya nos llamaría.- Kate lo sabia, había estado delante cuando eso ocurría.

-Tendrá algún nuevo ligue –Dijo Lannie mirando a Kate, esta la miro su mirada decía "eres muy graciosa"

-Bueno como ya estamos todos, si queréis ir sentándoos en la mesa, yo voy al baño en un momento y vuelvo.

Todos hicieron caso a Kate, mientras ella paso a su cuarto y le mando un mensaje a Castle, "ya están todos en la mesa, no tardes"

Al poco él contesto, "estoy en la puerta, cuando me digas paso"

Ella contesto, "espera dos minutos y entra"

Kate salio al salón para reunirse con todos los invitados, se sentó al lado de su padre y de Alexis. Todos empezaron ha pasarse la comida, hablar cuando de repente en la puerta del salón se oyó:

-Muy bonito, esto son amigos, no esperáis ni siquiera un segundo para ver si vengo o no- Dijo Castle con una sonrisa.

Todos miraron hacia la puerta y se quedaron callados. El primero en hablar fue Esposito.

-Si hubiéramos sabido que venias, te hubiéramos esperado, pero como no has dado señales de vida durante estos 3 meses- La reacción de Esposito no se la esperaba ninguno de los que estaban en la sala. El se levanto y pidió permiso a Kate para ir al baño. Nadie hablaba, todos miraban a Castle, todos en el fondo pensaban lo mismo. Esposito volvió y todos esperaban que Castle hablara.

-Esposito se que estáis enfadados, te pido disculpas a ti y a todos, fui tonto al pensar en alejaros de mi. Con todo lo que paso me agobie, y pensé que si Kate despertaba no querría que estuviera merodeando por ahí, ya que Josh esta también. Pensé que sobraba ya en vuestras vidas.

-Vamos chico escritor, que me vas hacer llorar, siéntate, además pensábamos torturar esta misma noche a tu madre y a tu hija para que nos dijeran donde estabas e ir a buscarte y enseñarte mi bisturí.-Lannie quiso quitar intensidad a la conversación

-Las habéis traído engañadas entonces, ¿no os da vergüenza? Hacerle eso a mi pequeña.- Castle todavía estaba en el arco de la puerta, poniendo cara de niño pequeño

-Tranquilo papa, no me hubieran sacado ningún tipo de información.

- Lo se calabaza, la que en realidad me preocupa es madre.

-Hijo durante este tiempo no he dicho nada, ¿que te hace pensar que ahora lo haría?

-Lo siento madre, llevas razón.-Dijo Castle.- ¿No falta aquí alguien?

-No -dijo Kate

-¿Y tu novio, el doctor moto?-Castle lo dijo con ironía. Solo lo hacía para disimular.

-Le mando a cuidar enfermos a Haití.-Dijo Lannie antes de que pudiera decir nada Kate.-Pero creo que nuestra amiga tiene ya alguien echado el ojo ¿No es así Katie?

Todos se sorprendieron, cuando vieron que Beckett se ruborizo y miro hacia abajo. Después todos miraron la reacción de Castle.

-Jefa, no nos vas a contar, que es un médico del hospital, un masajista, cuenta cuenta.-Dijo Ryan.

-Lannie eres una bocazas, bueno pues ya que mi amiga no es capaz de guardar un secreto.

Kate se levantó dejando hueco para poner una silla entre ella y Alexis. Se dirigió a Castle que estaba todavía de pie entre el marco de la puerta. Todos miraban lo que hacía Kate. Llego hasta el rodeo con sus brazos y lo beso en los labios, ante el asombro de todos. Castle rodeo sus manos en la cintura de Kate y saboreo el beso, era el triunfo de varios años de espera. Se separaron, Kate le cogió de la mano y dijo:

-Os presento a mi novio, llevamos juntos desde hace 13 días.

-¡¿Cómo?- Dijeron todos al unísono.

Kate y Castle rieron por la cara de asombro que tenían todos menos Lannie, la miraron riendo a carcajadas.

-Lo ves Lannie como mereció la pena no decirles nada hasta ahora, me debes cinco pavos-Dijo Kate.

-Ya lo creo- Ella reía, mientras todos volvieron a mirarla a ella, ahora estaban más asombrados aún. Lannie también lo sabía.- Castle tú también llevas razón.- Se sacó 10 dólares del bolso y se los ofreció a Castle.-Aquí tenéis mi dinero, he perdido pero ha merecido la pena.

Kate y Castle se sentaron, y todos empezaron a comer y hacerles preguntas. Kate les conto desde cómo se habían encontrado, de lo que Beckett hizo para llegar hasta el, de estos últimos días.

La cena termino, ya era tarde y estaban cansados, todos empezaron a irse, se despedían de Kate y de Castle como si no hubiera pasado nada durante estos últimos meses. Todo estaba ya olvidado y perdonado. Solo quedaban Castle, Jim, Martha y Alexis, entonces ellos también decidieron que era hora de marcharse.

-Querida ha sido una cena estupenda, pero creo que estoy más que agotada, entre el viaje y tanta sorpresa, me habéis agotado. Vamos Alexis –Dijo Martha

-Gracias, y perdona por no haberte contado nada, era una sorpresa.

-Espera que yo también me voy pediremos un taxi y nos vamos a casa, Kate deja todo como esta, mañana te ayudare a recoger.-Dijo Castle, ante estas palabras Martha se volvió y dijo:

-No pretenderás que deje todo esto así, hasta que tu mañana vengas, tú te quedas aquí y lo recoges, después vienes a casa.

-Pero…

-No hay pero que valga, este es mi castigo por haberme engañado.- Giño un ojo a su hijo.

-Madre os acompaño y luego vuelvo, pero no quiero que vayáis solas en un taxi.

-Por eso no te preocupes, yo me encargo de dejarlas en casa, y después me voy a la mía.-Dijo Jim, dando un beso a su hija y ofreciendo la mano a Castle.

-Si es así, estaré encantado de quedarme a recoger todo. Si Kate quiere, por su puesto.-Levanto una ceja y sonrió.

-No pretenderás dejarme con todo esto, pues claro que quiero que me ayudes a recoger.

Castle acompaño a todos a la puerta y una vez que se fueron cerró la puerta se volvió hacia donde estaba Kate.

-Katie ya estamos solos.

Beckett se acercó a él le agarro por la oreja y se la retorció.

-¡Manzanas, manzanas! Que hecho ahora.

-Llamarme Katie, no me gusta que me llamen así, ese privilegio solo le tienen mi padre, y Lannie.

-Lo siento, pero pensé que yo también tenía algún privilegio.

Kate le soltó y se acercó a hasta su oído, le susurro:

-Claro que los tienes amor, y aunque hemos descubierto ya muchos, hoy voy a darte el que nadie puede tener excepto tu.-Lo miro a los ojos y lo beso.

-Me gusta tener algo solo para mí, me puedes decir cuál es. –Castle la besaba y la acariciaba la cara.

Kate dio un salto para rodear con las piernas la cintura de Castle, mientras este la sujetaba y le empezaba a besar por el cuello. Ella se acercó hasta su oído, mordió el lóbulo de la oreja y susurro muy sensual

-Hacerme el amor.

FIN


End file.
